Blazing Megalo M:S
Blazing Megalo M:S is Cyborg Megalo S105AF's evolved form.It was formed when the Megalo spirit took on an evolved form and all the cyborg parts were destroyed due to this new power.With the Beast withins new form,the bey also took on a new form.It is still a left spinning Attack Type,though it now has far better speed,Stamina and Defence.Blazing Megalo is a Fire type Bey but with emence dark powers.It will belong to LeoneMaster when he has 3000 points. Launcher:Motorized Gauntlet Blazing Megalo has a unique launcher.it is a wrist-worn launcher resembling the head of Meggido,it is motorized and the bey is launched from the mouth,where it is also stored.A crest with the Megalo II motif is shown on the top.It is Black,Red,and Gold Face Bolt: Megalo II The Megalo II has bolt depicts Meggido,though now in a more serpentine,though still dragon-like form.This facebolt is made of a special lightweight magnet.giving Blazing Megalo good stamina with the magnetic upforce but also making it harder to move when hit while still maintaning its previous lightness.This Face Bolt,however,can also repel the magnetic waves,making a "barrier" around itself,this however,can only be done for few minutes at a time.it is black and orange and ingraved into a flame-like background on a sleek black face bolt with "Megalo" ingraved in fire like letters. Energy Ring:Megalo II Megalo II takes on a similar design to the original.Though with flame-like engravements and larger rubber spikes facing more outward.It has an improved Spin Rod that is free-spining on a metal shaft,it now has small notches at the bottom to transfer as much Spin Velocity as possible throughout the bey.A unique thing bout this ring is that it small bearings in it for more evened out Balance.It is made of more lightweight yet more sturdy carbon fibre and is Crimson with gold and black details. 4D Fusion Wheel:Blazing The Blazing Wheel is rather thick and has a Rubber Frame along with a Basic 4D Design. Rubber Frame:The Rubber Frame sits at the bottom of the wheel,it can be stored away inside the wheel or stick out to absorb hits and steal spin power.It is a blood red with a blackish tint on the bottom PC Frame:The PC Frame has spikes resembling dragon horns that stick upwards to provide powerful Smash Attack,though these somewhat protect from attacks from above .It has a small bearing in its center for good Balance.It is black and gold. Metal Frame:The Metal Frame has 4 Wings with spikes in a leftward direction,giving it quite an offencive advantage.It is wide with gaps that the Megalo II Rings rubber spikes fit into.It has good weight distribution and 2 small "blades" that hitit lower fusion wheels or spin tracks.it is red with black "blades".it also features "Boosters" for added speed.this wheel can somewhat be seen as a 4-winged Galaxy with no tilt. Core:The Blazing core features a mode change,it can be completely round for a bit more defence,or can seperate into 6 dragon like wings that add Attack power. 4D Performance Tip:Magma Strike The Magma Strike tip has 4 wings like that of the Blazing Megalo Beast that produce heat for extra attack power.these wings can be retracted and pop out at the users command.Magma Strike is like an Accel Flat,and can change by the user's command,but when stamina runs low,a Metal Sharp pops out from a small hole in each tip,it is stowed away within the tip so it wont be struck while a Mode Change is taking place.With Blazing Megalo's Magnetic facebolt,the Metal Sharp is provided with increased stamina and far more impressive stamina capability.The Metal Sharp tip is also customized to have a point instead of an inward curve.This tip is Red and 100 in height with black wings and tips. Beast }}The Megalo Beast is now more Serpentine and Demonic.it is a powerful Beast of fire and represents Meggido.This beast can create mass heat waves throughout a stadium Abilities Inferno Booster:Wind is worked throughout the boosters,adding great amounts of speed and creating flame along the rubber frame for a limited time. Magna Shield:the facebolt changes to negated magnatism,creating a barrier protecting Megalo for a few minutes Quad Roller:the Rubber Frame is rotated 180 degrees,revealing 4 rollers. Absorb Assault:Megalo attacks with a barrage,dealing damage to the opposing bey but also stealing spin with the Rubber Frame.This only works with the Accel Flat Tips. Eternal Hurricane:when enough wind and vibration has been worked through the bey,it creates a small tornado under the Eternal Sharp,which this ability only works with. Blazing Hurricane:Burning heat waves are sent throughout the stadium,damaging other beys and at points also Megalo itself. Blade Bomber:The blades on the Blazing wheel shoot razor winds at opponents. Special Moves Eruption Nova:Megalo attacks rapidly then goes of the edge of the stadium and crashes down on the opponent while shrouded in flame. Nova Fang:A tornado of fire wraps around Megalo,Megalo then attacks the opponent with all its power into one point.the tornado is created by friction and heat. Category:Unregistered Beys